Family Legacy
by Entian King
Summary: Follow a young Pokemon Trainer's journey to follow his great-grandfather, his brother and his uncle's footsteps. Will he fall in line or will he tread his own path? Takes place in the Kanto Region. OC centered story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **So this is my first Pokemon fan fic so don't judge!!! The story will revolve around the young boy we met and occasionally his family. I'm not sure how the story will go yet and I'll try to update as often as possible. Right now I only now the character basics and not much else. Aaaanyway, I hope you enjoy! And cookies for anyone who guesses the last name of this family. There are hints, I promise!!! ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Nintendo. I own nothing of the franchise 'cept lots of the games! I do own the OC's though so don't use them without asking!**

**************************************************************************************

He ran towards the door as the rising sun peeked through the windows, nearly knocking over his older brother. As he went to throw it open he felt a hand hold him back.

"Just were do you think you're going, Birthday Boy?" asked the young man.

"Aw, come on Cody! I've got to hurry!" said the small boy with a groan.

"Hey, it isn't everyday that you turn eleven! Besides, you have all day to go do whatever it is that you wanted to do," replied Cody, grinning knowingly. His little brother sighed and relented.

"Fine, I'll stay here for now," he grumbled as he returned to the kitchen to find is mother working on breakfast. The woman and her Chansey were working furiously at the stove. The young mother glanced over in her work at her two sons and smiled.

"Good morning! Happy Birthday Sam!" she said gleefully as she continued on the eggs. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess. It was hard to stay asleep, though," he replied as he sat at the table. Cody ruffled Sam's brown, spiky hair, which resembled his uncle's, as he sat down next to him.

"You're just excited. I remember when I turned eleven, I didn't sleep at all!" he laughed. "So when do you want your presents?" Sam looked up blankly, confused, causing Cody to laugh harder. "It's your birthday! You didn't think we wouldn't get you anything, did you?"

"No, I..I just," he stuttered, "I guess I didn't really think about it." His mother laughed as she and her Pokemon brought over a large breakfast.

"He'll get them after he comes back from Great-Grandpa's, won't he?" she laughed as Sam's eyes sparkled. "Now eat up! The food is getting cold!" They ate chatting and laughing, enjoying the morning air coming in through the open window.

**************************************************************************************

"Say hi to Great-Grandpa for me!" called Cody as he and his mother watched from the doorway. Sam turned back, smiling, and waved as he headed up the tall hill that lead to his great-grandfather's lab.

"Be careful, Honey! And don't get into any trouble! And be carefu-"

"It's okay, Mom. He knows," Cody said before smiling. "Just like I did when I turned eleven. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do! Grandpa had to drag you away at sundown just to get you your first Pokemon!" she smiled and laughed as they turned back inside.

"And that was nothing compared to when I set out for my journey!" they laughed, reminiscing.

"Yeah, and I'm so proud of my Champion!" she said, embracing him.

"I couldn't have done it without Charizard, that's for sure!" he said as he released the Flame Pokemon. It roared and nuzzled Cody. "Ah! Charizard! You're too big for that!" he yelled laughing as the Pokemon snorted in his hair.

"And you two know better! No large Pokemon in the house!" she scolded and shooed them outside. "And watch your tail!" Cody hurried outside calling out the rest of his team to start his daily training. "And watch out for the flowers this time!"

"Okay, Mom," he called back laughing.

She shook her head, smiling to herself. She stood there, lost in thought for a few moments.

"Chansey?" Her concentration was broken as she turned to her first Pokemon.

"I am so lucky to have sons like these!" she said, scratching the pink Pokemon behind the ears. "Come on, lets go start on dinner."

**************************************************************************************

**AN: **I know its not that long and I'm sorry. Don't hate me!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer, but I don't really know right now. Anyway, cookies if you guessed the family name. I think it was obvious, but who knows! I mean, I did write it, so yeah. If you have any thoughts please review. And if you don't like it just don't read it, duh! No need to freak out in a review. Besides anything that isn't critical, helpful or otherwise positive will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I apologize in advance for such a short chapter and the wait that it took to get it up. It was finished last week but then craziness ensued so I couldn't post it. I'm soooory!!!!!! Anyway, if you guessed Sam's last name, you get to find it out in this chapter so, woot! I don't have much else to say but thanks for reading!

**************************************************************************************Sam fought the urge to sprint up the hill. Instead he walked as slowly as he could, looking at the open fields around him. He took everything in as if for the first time. The rolling hills, the grass swaying in the breeze, the distant trees. When he finally saw the outlines of his great-grandfather's lab he stopped as his stomach plummeted. He stood there waiting for what seemed like hours. In these silent moments, he realized that he hadn't decided on a Pokemon yet. In all of his excitement, he had forgotten the most important part. Who would be his partner?

Sam began to run full speed up the hill. He couldn't explain it, but he had to get to the lab. He needed it. Soon he could see the whole lab and he ran even faster. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground. Sam scrambled to help up the person he had knocked over. Quick in his apology, he failed to notice who he had hit.

"Oh! Hello! I wondered when I would see you," said the old man. Sam looked up to see the man picking grass out of his greyed hair and smiled.

"Grandpa Oak!" he rushed into a hug and laughed. "I'm real sorry I hit you!"

"It's all right," said the world famous professor. "Now lets go get you your first Pokemon, so we can get back for your big birthday dinner." sam blushed, he never liked it when his family went through so much trouble for him. He then followed his grandfather's led to the lab.

**************************************************************************************

"I need to o put something away, and then I'll be right back to help you choose your Pokemon," Oak said, digging something from his pocket as he turned away. Sam sighted as he was left alone in the familiar entry way. He paced trying to calm himself. Sam jumped at the sound of a crash followed by yelling and small objects rolling on the floor. He ran into the next room to find one of Oak's assistants on the ground with Pokemon food coveting the room. Sam helped him up, asking what happened as he spotted a large green bulb bobbing beneath a pile of food.

"I was recording something and then he," he said pointing to the pile of food as it burst, scattering pellets everywhere. A small, green, spotted Pokemon smiled contentedly, eating freely.

"What was it? Is everything al right? Is anyone hurt?" yelled Oak as he sprinted down the hall and into the room with two others.

"Everything is fine, Professor. It was that Bulbasaur again,"he sighed and began to clean himself up.

"When Brock told me that he was a handful, he wasn't kidding," he chuckled. "So Sam, lets go get your Pokemon!"

"Grandpa, can I have that Bulbasaur?"

Oak stared shocked at Sam's request. "Are you sure?" he asked. "He can be a bit difficult at times."

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.

"Alright then, he's yours!" Oak announced smiling. "I'll go get a Pokeball."

Sam's smile grew as he walked over to the Pokemon. "Com on, Bulbasaur. Lets go home." Bulbasaur gave him a blank look. Sam laughed and pulled out a muffin. Bulbasaur perked up and followed Sam out of the lab.

**************************************************************************************

**AN: **So, did you like it? Mental cookies for anyone who correctly guessed that Sam and Cody were from the Oak family. I know I put it in badly but, hey, I'm not perfect so back of! Ha ha, well I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get another chapter up this week, but I work nights so that may be difficult. Oh, and something I forgot, if I break character for any of the actual peeps you see on the tube or in the games, don't flame me!! It's called fan fiction for a reason. Anyway review so I know you people actually care!!


End file.
